


【赫海】真相是假

by yuxiiii



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23806510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuxiiii/pseuds/yuxiiii
Summary: 卧底警察李赫宰x黑道老大李东海 一发完 虐甜 HE
Relationships: Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Kudos: 5





	【赫海】真相是假

真相是假

“海哥，人给您带来了。”

留着寸头的小弟推着一个满身是血的人进来，摁着他的肩膀，逼着他跪在了木地板上。

膝盖撞击在地板上发出一声闷响，李东海不满地皱了皱眉，挥手让他出去，“你会不会轻点？滚出去吧，把门关上。”

小弟吓得抖了几抖，后退着走了出去。

地上跪着的人扭了扭手腕，不屑地抬起头来，看向李东海的眼神里是说不出来的悲伤和愤怒，“所以，你都知道了？”

“李赫宰，现在是该我问你吧？”

话虽是凶狠，李东海的动作却很是温柔。他慢慢走到了李赫宰旁边，仔细打量了他几眼，确定他没有受伤时才松了口气。

李赫宰没说话，他朝着边上啐了口痰，里面参杂着几条血丝。

李东海坐在他面前的台阶上，话里有话地问：“你是不是以为你大功告成了，可以安安心心退下去养老了？”

穿着皮靴的脚蹬到了李赫宰的肩膀上，他一下没跪稳，歪倒坐在了地上。

“你做梦。你一天在我手里，就一天别想着安宁。”

“东海，”李赫宰的语气是从未有过的平静，他好像只是在叙述一个从街边陌生人那儿听来的故事，“我是警察，你就算这样和我纠缠下去，又有什么好处？说起来你也是真的有些傻，才认识我几年啊，把那些有的没的商业机密全都告诉我了。第一次被抓的时候你就应该想到是我了吧？没有，你没有。”

李东海一脚把他踹翻在了地上，想要去踩那双带血的手却又实在下不去狠心，只能对他大吼：“闭嘴！”

“再说了，你就没意识到吗，我知道你的一切，你却不知道任何关于我的事儿。我是哪儿的人，我之前是干什么的，我有没有家人，你甚至都不知道我有没有对象……”

“那你之前都是演出来的吗？！”

李东海歇斯底里地喊了一句，他捂着脸坐在原地，曾经那些只属于他们俩的美好不断在脑海中浮现。当初不觉得有什么，现在看来竟是一把把尖锐的刀，戳烂了剁碎了他的一颗真心。

回忆被李赫宰从心底最柔软的角落里取出，他捂着胸口坐在原地，一句狠戾的话也说不出口。

记得李赫宰刚刚来李东海身边的时候，他不过是个刚刚上位的孩子。前任老大看重他，把所有的家产都交到了他手里，李东海不愿意辜负他的希望，只能自己琢磨那些道儿上的规矩。

李赫宰就是在那时候进入了他的生活，手把手地带着他建立起自己的势力，虽然中间确实有好几次被警//cha发现，但都是些无关紧要的小事。他亲眼看着李东海从一个温柔的青年变成了说一不二的老大，而自己则从始至终陪在他身边。

李东海是个温柔的人，而那些温柔一丝不差地献给了李赫宰。每天晚上睡觉之前他都要讨一个晚安吻，在外面风风火火的家伙嘴里总是有一股牛奶味。李赫宰知道他不喜欢抽烟，家里的橱柜上总是堆满了各种口味的棒棒糖。偶尔李赫宰也会起逗弄他的心思，故意含着糖索吻。

床上的李东海更是风情万种，他心甘情愿臣服在李赫宰的身下，每次做到一半都会羞红了脸。他从不掩饰自己的欲望，叫出口的话词词句句都能刺激到李赫宰最敏感的神经。李东海最会对着李赫宰撒娇了，做累了他就软软地缠在李赫宰身上，嘴唇不断地嘬弄着李赫宰的脖侧，小小声叫他好哥哥。

在外面的李东海是雷厉风行的，道儿上的人都知道他和李赫宰的关系，却不知道李赫宰究竟为什么可以成为留在他身边最久的那个人。李东海从不吝啬他对李赫宰的爱意，哪怕是当着手下的面也能说出那些最肉麻的情话。

他们曾经一起在海边看星星，李东海靠在李赫宰的肩膀上，此时的他只属于身边这一个人。他问他会不会永远留在他身边，他说，我会的。那是李赫宰第一次希望自己可以不用撒谎。

就算知道了李赫宰是警方的卧底，李东海也还是纵容了他一个多月，让他立了大功后才终于有了点儿动作。

“你杀了我多少人？”李东海挣扎着睁开了眼睛，泪水早已经流了满面。

李赫宰低着头摊开了手，数了几下后还是放弃了，颓丧地望向李东海，“我不知道。但我的命现在不就在你手里吗，还不够赔吗？”

“我不要你的命，”李东海红了眼睛，他跪在李赫宰的面前，把一张纸呼到了他的脸上，“你仔细看看，我的资产早都转移给别人了。明天早上的航班，机票给你，决定权也在你手上。”

“你为什么要一直信任我？”

李东海说完后就走了出去，李赫宰对着他的背影喊道，却始终没有得到一句回答。

清晨六点，机场里全是拉着行李箱的旅人。

李东海紧张地看着手表，直到自己被卷入一个温暖的怀抱。

头等舱里，李赫宰拉着李东海的手，怎么都不肯松开。

“这次，换我告诉你我的一切吧。”

“我能信你吗？”李东海故意把脸扭到了一边，不肯看他。

李赫宰伸头在他的侧脸上留下一个亲吻，“能的，当然能的。”


End file.
